


Short story chapter 518

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 518, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 518

Meanwhile, in another part of the battlefield...

 

\- Is that a meteor!? - asked a black haired man to a blond man.

\- It is.

\- We shouldn't stop it?

\- No. Look.

\- Is that Erza Scarlet?

\- Yes.

\- She wants to die or something?

\- She won't.

\- I know. She's made of steel. And her determination is big. She will survive.

\- Popcorn to see the show?

\- Of course.


End file.
